1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid textile detergent formulation comprising inorganic builders based on silicates, aluminosilicates, carbonates and/or phosphates, glycine-N,N-diacetic acid derivatives as organic cobuilders and anionic and nonionic surfactants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional powder detergents for textiles comprise large amounts of builders which are of low solubility or are insoluble, such as zeolites or silicates, which are needed to achieve a high single wash and multi wash cycle performance. This large proportion of components which are insoluble in the wash liquor also greatly impairs the overall solubility of the detergent formulation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solid textile detergent formulation with improved solubility of the builder system without adverse effects, in particular on the single wash cycle performance.
WO-A 94/29421 (1) discloses the use of glycine-N,N-diacetic acid derivatives as biodegradable complexing agents for alkaline earth metal and heavy metal ions inter alia in the detergent and cleaner sector. Thus, it is mentioned therein that such glycine-N,N-diacetic acid derivatives can generally be used as complexing agents or as builder in powder detergent formulations for textile laundering.
Japanese Published Specifications 1980/157695 (2) and 1980/160099 (3) describe solid detergent compositions for textile laundering which comprise N,N-bis(carboxymethyl)amino acids such as N,N-bis(carboxymethyl)alanine, surfactants, sodium metasilicate and as further builder component imidobissulfates.